Alien 3 (soundtrack)
}} The avant-garde ''Alien 3: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack was written for the motion picture of the same name. Scored by Elliot Goldenthal, it was his first big mainstream score; he described it as an experiment and spent a whole year creating it.Goldenthal: Alien 3'' The score Goldenthal cites the score as one of his six stand-out soundtracks.Filmtracks: Elliot Goldenthal In 1995, the Industrial band Front Line Assembly sampled the cue "Agnus Dei" on the track "Infra Red Combat" from the album Hard Wired. Reception | rev2 = Filmtracks | rev2Score = (13 August 2006). Alien³ soundtrack review, Filmtracks. | rev3 = Movie-wave.net | rev3Score = Southall, James (2006). ALIEN 3: Wildly experimental music is a hard slog, but worth it, Movie-wave.net. }} Movie-wave.net said that most of the cues are quite "dissonant" and "bleak" for a casual movie score listener. AllMusic described it as "...mandatory for all serious enthusiasts of film music." Track listing #"Agnus Dei" – 4:29 #*Boy soprano: Nick Nackley #"Bait and Chase" – 4:42 #"The Beast Within" – 3:09 #"Lento" – 5:48 #"Candles in the Wind" – 3:20 #"Wreckage and Rape" – 2:43 #"The First Attack" – 4:19 #"Lullaby Elegy" – 3:41 #"Death Dance" – 2:18 #"Visit to the Wreckage" – 2:04 #"Explosion and Aftermath" – 2:21 #"The Dragon" – 3:08 #"The Entrapment" – 3:42 #"Adagio" – 4:14 2018 Special Edition Track Listinghttps://lalalandrecords.com/alien-3-2-cd-set/ CD 1 The FILM SCORE #"20th Century Fox Trademark (Alien Version) / Main Title" - 4:53 #"Status Reports" - 2:59 #"The Survivor Is a Woman" - 1:59 #"The Wreckage" - 2:08 #"Lullaby Elegy (Extended Version) " - 5:28 #"The Cremation" - 4:04 #"Chow Down With the Boys" - 2:28 #"How Do You Like Your New Haircut? " - 1:46 #"The First Attack (Film Version) " - 1:18 #"Appreciative of Your Affections" - 1:45 #"That’s His Boot" - 2:29 #"A Mark, A Burn" - 0:57 #"Wreckage and Rape" - 2:43 #"Candles in the Wind" - 3:24 #"Bishop Turned On" - 2:29 #"You’re Going to Die Too" - 2:01 #"It’s a Long Sad Story / Clemens Dies" - 4:21 #"Andrews’ Sting / What Are We Going to Do? " - 4:53 #"Explosion and Aftermath (Extended Version) " - 3:13 #"I Have to Get to the Ship" - 4:17 #"In the Basement" - 1:33 #"Alien’s Lair" - 3:33 #"The Beast Within" - 3:12 #"Visit to the Wreckage" - 2:05 #"Bait and Chase (Extended Version) " - 4:56 CD 2 THE FILM SCORE (Continued) #"It’s Started" - 3:36 #"More Bait and Chase" - 2:21 #"Trap the Alien / Dillon’s Deliverance" - 2:04 #"Gotcha / Hello, I Must Be Going" - 2:29 #"Adagio" - 4:18 ALTERNATES #"The Cremation (Alternate) " - 4:34 #"You Can Still Have a Life (Alternate) " - 4:04 #"20th Century Fox Trademarks / Alien Version" - 1:15 The Original 1992 MCA Album (remastered) #"Agnus Dei" - 4:29 #"Bait and Chase" - 4:42 #"The Beast Within" - 3:10 #"Lento" - 5:49 #"Candles in the Wind" - 3:21 #"Wreckage and Rape" - 2:44 #"The First Attack" - 4:20 #"Lullaby Elegy" - 3:41 #"Death Dance" - 2:17 #"Visit to the Wreckage" - 2:04 #"Explosion and Aftermath" - 2:21 #"The Dragon" - 3:07 #"The Entrapment" - 3:42 #"Adagio" - 4:16 Audio The menacing cue that comes with the opening sequence of the Sulaco being evacuated by the on-board computer because of the alien presence and fire. This sample is taken from the part where the escape pod is hurtling through the planet's atmosphere. Cue of the failed attempt to capture the alien. Cue from the scene where the sprinkler system is activated to destroy the alien. The cue from the scene where Ripley commits suicide in the blast furnace. Crew/Credit *Music composed and orchestrated by Elliot Goldenthal *Music produced by Matthias Gohl *Conducted by Jonathan Sheffer *Additional orchestrations by Robert Elhai *Synthesizer programming by Richard Martinez *Music mixed by Joel Iwataki at The Enterprise Studios *Electronic music recorded at The Enterprise Studios, The Village Recorders, Los Angeles, and Eastside Sound, New York *Orchestral music recorded by Tim Boyle at Twentieth Century Fox *Boy soprano soloist on "Agnus Dei": Nick Nackley Use in other media A sample of track 4, Lento, is used as the title theme for the video game Bendy and the Ink Machine. References External links * * * A review * Another review Category:Alien (franchise) soundtracks Category:1992 soundtracks Category:MCA Records soundtracks Category:Elliot Goldenthal soundtracks Category:Soundtracks produced by Elliot Goldenthal